


Quarantine

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Jake being Jake, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mike being Mike, Omega Verse, Ongoing smut fest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Sex, Shameless Smut, Taylor being Taylor, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Quarantine is NOT Taylor's idea of funLucky for Jake, he has an idea to MAKE it fun
Relationships: Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the world gone crazy right now, it seems inevitable that the quarantine fics start emerging, no? Anyway, this is me jumpibg on the bandwagon - because... frankly i have been struggling. A lot. Its hard to write at all right now so, please just bear with me and... love me as much as possible 😅
> 
> I hope to be back on form soon but... i can't honestly say that i will...
> 
> I want everyone to know that I appreciate them. Every single kudos and comment you ever left for me is an inspiring lift of hope and love and you have ALL helped me through many dark times before... I love you all and can't express how much your support has meant to me.
> 
> So... anyway, this was gonna be a one shot - but its 7k already and ya know; theres more smut so... i broke it up 😂 you can thank me for that later
> 
> Big thanks to ChildOfSolace for beta'ing for me too ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Quarantine**

Taylor hummed to himself as he set a vase of flowers down on the living room windowsill, his fingers lifting a small sprig of jasmine gently, before sighing and turning away. He wandered aimlessly through his living room, drifting into the kitchen where a bunch of yellow and dark red freesias waited for him to arrange into another vase. “At least I can make it smell nice while I’m held prisoner in here.” He mumbled to himself, though the easy smile on his face hardly made it seem like he was bothered about his impending imprisonment.

“C’mon, Boy Scout, ya know it’s for the best.” Jake said, sighing as he walked into the kitchen and sauntered up to his lover, folding his arms around his waist from behind and propping his chin on Taylor’s shoulder. “Whole damn country’s goin’ on lockdown… ain’t like it’s _me_ doin’ it, just to be a dick to ya.”

Taylor’s lips curved upward, his head turning slightly as his eyes sparked with a mischievous gleam. “Well, now that you mention _dick_ and all…” he said playfully, his lips parting and hovering temptingly just out of Jake’s reach, as he tentatively but purposely rolled his hips backward, his ass rocking teasingly against his lovers groin. “I should certainly hope you’ll be giving me _plenty_ of that while we’re locked in here.”

Jake groaned quietly, his eyes closing as he enjoyed his lover’s body moving semi-innocently against him. “Well… I uh, I reckon that could be arranged.” He mused with feigned thoughtfulness. 

"Hmm… good." Taylor murmured, his breath catching as it always did, as he skimmed his parted lips against Jake's teasingly.

Jake growled softly, his lips claiming Taylor's slowly, drawing him into a deep and languid kiss as his hands splayed across his lover's stomach and pulled him tighter against him.

"Nnnm…" Taylor breathed, his breath quickening as he arched and twisted himself to deepen his kiss with Jake, though the former pilot's tight embrace kept him from turning around to face him. He moaned quietly, his hand rising up over his shoulder, curling behind Jake's neck to try and pull him closer. It was as he began to roll his hips slowly against the the burgeoning swell of his lover's arousal however, that they both froze; the sound of the doorbell cutting sharply through their growing lustful haze.

Jake's brow furrowed slowly as he broke away from their kiss, his confused frown only deepening at the sheer innocence of Taylor's expression as he gazed back at him. "Ya expectin' someone?" Jake asked, raising a brow when Taylor gasped with obviously feigned surprise.

"Of course not!" Taylor protested with blatantly false outrage. "We're on _lockdown_ ." He said, the sparkle of mischief in his deep, but clouded blue eyes betraying his too innocent expression. " _Quarantined_ for a whole two weeks!"

Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as he disentangled himself from his lover with a mild scowl. "Taylor," he began, only for the doorbell to ring again; two sharp bursts of sudden noise preventing him from continuing.

"You should probably answer that." Taylor suggested, clearing his throat and fanning himself gently, his cheeks dusted with a faint hint of pink. "It might be important… someone needing help or something." Taylor said lightly, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly as he picked up a freesia and carefully set it into the vase with the others, avoiding his lovers burning, suspicious gaze.

Jake frowned at him a moment longer, his jaw locking when Taylor began to hum innocently as he continued to arrange his flowers. The doorbell rang again, a long, monotonous tone which finally irritated him enough to override his suspicion of his lover.

Taylor watched from beneath his lashes as Jake turned and stomped away to the door, his lip quirking as he picked up his vase of freesias and quickly darted through the living room, skipping down to the end of the hall to put his flowers on display; before slipping into the bedroom. He glanced at the vase on the windowsill, filled with lilac and lavender, smiling as the wondrous scents mixed together and filled the room with a calming, serene and peaceful ambiance.

" _Taylor_!" Jake's furious roar shattered the quiet of their apartment, the illusion of peace instantly destroyed as he heard his lover slam the door and begin stomping through the apartment in search of him.

"In here…" he called innocently, reaching for the nightstand next to his side of the bed and plucking a small pot from within before circling around to the end of the bed and leaning on the edge with one knee. He crawled slowly toward the centre; before peeking back over his shoulder slyly in anticipation of his lover's arrival.

"Taylor!" Jake barked, pausing briefly when he stepped through the doorway and saw his lover sprawled so provocatively across their bed, before his expression darkened into a scowl. "Ya 'lil bastard, whaddaya think ya bloody well playin' at?" He demanded, folding his arms over his chest and firmly planting his feet a foot from the bed.

" _You're_ the one decided to keep me all locked up in here…" Taylor said coyly, leaning his shoulders and head down against the covers; unsubtly raising his ass in the air. He grinned when Jake's eyes flicked inevitably to the presented ass, before he dragged them reluctantly back to Taylor's smug face, as he sighed and rolled the rest of his body down to the mattress; arching in the sheets playfully. "I just made sure that we wouldn't get bored while we were trapped up here… all alone. For two," he breathed, closing his eyes as he slid his palm slowly from his throat to his stomach. "... whole," he sighed, his dark eyes flashing with mischief, love and obvious desire as he glanced up at Jake from beneath his lashes. "... weeks."

Jake swallowed thickly, noticing the darkening pink flush dusting Taylor's cheeks and brow; along with his breath quickening. He frowned as he watched Taylor arch and rub himself against their sheets, biting his lip as he watched Jake; watching him. "The hells gotten into ya?" Jake wondered aloud, shaking his head in bafflement as Taylor began to gently hump their sheets.

"Well, would ya look at that?" A new voice had Taylor's eyes drifting to the door, his gaze slow and unfocused as his breath caught, a full body tremble rippling through him as he licked his lips. "Ain't every day a pretty 'lil Omega goes an' invites ya over for a party." Mike smirked, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe as he folded his arms over his chest, watching Taylor with amusement.

Jake frowned between the two, his gaze settling on Taylor as he approached the bed and brushed his fingers across his lovers forehead. "Ya burnin' up…" he murmured, glancing at his best friend in the doorway. "Don't come over, if he's sick with it ya shouldn't get too close… but ya can't leave now neither, I guess."

Mike snorted, ignoring Jake and approaching the bed himself. "Oh, he's sick alright." He said smugly, hesitating, before offering his hand to Taylor, his lip quirking into a crooked grin when the Omega licked at his fingers gently. "Better be gettin' ya cure out an' gettin' started, I guess."

Jake frowned, glancing between his best friend and his lover, who was now sucking softly on Mike's fingertips as he slowly shuffled to his knees and crept closer to them both. His hand met Taylor's when his lover reached for him, lacing their fingers together as he swept his free hand across the redheads brow again. "What is it, Boy Scout?" He murmured, anxiety creeping through his gut as he imagined his lover falling prey to the virus which had the entire world locked down in quarantine. "Is it..?"

Taylor smiled and shook his head, releasing Mike's fingers as the other man laughed softly. He sighed, nuzzling Mike's hand before it drifted over his shoulder and down side, allowing him to crawl closer to Jake and rise up on his knees. "I'm… fine." He said, shivering as Mike's hand caressed his side with light, tickling touches.

" _Fine_ , ain't a word I'd use to describe ya right now." Jake muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing as he ran them over Taylor with mounting worry and concern. "Ya practically on fire, an' ya can't hardly breathe…" he scoffed, gesturing with his free hand to Taylor as he panted lightly.

"Right… an' ya ain't _never_ seen him like that before, have ya?" Mike snickered, his fingers gently as his hand continued to skim over his side, warm and comforting; to soothe the Omega's mounting restlessness.

"'Course I have," Jake bit back, his lip curling in a faint growl as his eyes flicked to Mike's hand quickly, before returning to Taylor's flushed face, frowning as his lover nuzzled his chest and purred low in his throat. He scowled as Mike raised a brow at him expectantly, shaking his head in adamant refusal of his best friends suggestion. "But he can't be. He ain't due for… for… I mean, even if he _was_ ; I'd know! He'd be pourin' slick by this point, stinkin' of horny Omega an'..." he paused, glancing at the vase of lavender and lilac on the windowsill. His dark expression cleared suddenly, his eyes widening marginally as he cocked his head and recalled the other various vases of _heavily scented_ flowers his lover had insisted on decorating the apartment with over the past week or so. "Holy shit..."

Mike chuckled, smiling at Taylor fondly as he preened smugly Jake's suddenly epiphany. "Ya got yaself a real devious little fucker here, ain't ya?" He snickered, lowering his eyes briefly as he carefully slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Taylor's t-shirt, licking his lips at the content sigh which Taylor released at the skin to skin contact.

"Taylor, what the bloody hell'd ya do?" Jake demanded, his cerulean eyes touched by both relief and frustration. "Ya dumbass! Inducin' ya heat early ain't-"

"Jake, it's _fine_ , I promise…" Taylor promised, biting his lip as he nuzzled his cheek to Jake's and sighed blissfully. " _I'm_ fine… and we're all gonna have a fun, fun, _fun_ time together…" he promised, far too sweetly for Jake's liking, as he gently touched his hips to his lover's, revealing the ramrod solid press of his arousal.

" _All_?" Jake repeated, raising a brow as he glanced to Mike, who was clearly more than interested in the idea. "Ya sure this is the best time..?" He asked cautiously.

"It's not like we haven't all fucked before Top Gun, stop being such a prude." Taylor whispered in his ear, his flushed skin burning against Jake's cheek. "This will be something special… something magical." He said leadingly, his eyes heavily hooded as he pulled back to gaze at Jake intently, his eyes never wavering from his lover's as he popped the cap of the small pot in his free hand. " _This_ …" he murmured, plucking a small blue pill from within and raising it to his lips. "Will be…" he whispered, resting the pill on his tongue and leaning toward his lover. 

Jake hesitated, before parting his lips to allow Taylor's tongue to press gently into his mouth, pressing the pill to his own tongue and lingering briefly, before retreating with a small lick to his lower lip. 

"The best heat, _ever_ known to man." Taylor concluded, brushing his fingers over Jake's stubble lightly.

"Ain't sure _those_ ' _re_ gonna be necessary for a heat—" Jake began, trailing off when Taylor began to snicker quietly.

"Necessary?" He asked, quirking a brow slyly as he plucked another pill from the pot, raising it to his lips with a smirk. "Oh, no… but it'll make it a whole lot more fun for you." He promised, leaning into Jake's hand as he cupped his cheek and dragged his thumb over his cheek. He turned to press a heated, lingering kiss to his lover's palm, before pulling away to smirk at Mike. " _And_ for you." He added, dropping the second pill onto his tongue and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mike glanced at Jake, who shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "He's got his heart set on it… an' I'm a weak, weak man." He said, fighting off a grin. "I can't say no to him _now,_ an' have him be miserable all through a heat. If ya don't wanna, 's fine I guess; but ya can't leave, so ya gonna have to listen in on us—"

The rest of Jake's empty taunt was forgotten, as Mike's hand slid from Taylor's side to the back of his neck, his lips crashing to the Omega's as he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Taylor moaned, squirming as Mike's tongue collected the pill from his own, and then proceeded to eagerly explore his mouth.

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes as he sighed and stripped off his t-shirt, resigning himself to his lover's wicked ways and devious plan.

Taylor pulled free of Mike's dizzying kiss at the sound of Jake's zipper, his face flushed and his eyes bright with slightly unfocused excitement as he turned toward Jake and licked his lips eagerly.

Mike's lips immediately drifted to the Omega's shoulder, his fingers moving nimbly to peel away the red t-shirt he wore. Taylor whined with disapproval as he pulled the top over his head, denied the view of his lover removing his trousers for all of half a second.

"Easy, Boy Scout… gonna give yaself whiplash." Jake snickered at the way Taylor's eyes returned to his body, dropping pointedly to the boxer shorts he'd purposely left on to tease the Omega. "Ya want what's in 'ere?" He asked, raising a brow as his hand crept beneath the waistband of his underwear, a wicked grin curling his lips as he took hold of himself out of Taylor's sight and stroked slowly. He closed his eyes, marvelling at the way his body awoke with the help of Taylor's little pot of instant Alpha Viagra. His cock pulsed in his hand, awakening to rigidly salute his lover; who whined pitifully at Jake's deliberate teasing. "I dunno, ya been mighty tricksy, puttin' all this together." Jake murmured, tilting his head back slightly and sighing toward the ceiling as a pleasant thrum began to throb in his blood. "Just how long've ya been plannin' all this, exactly?"

Taylor bit his lip, licking his lips and whimpering as he quivered beneath Mike's soft kisses to his throat, arching his neck for the other man as he panted heavily and watched Jake intently. "Since the first rumour of self-isolation…" he finally admitted, gasping as Mike's warm hand palmed at his clothed erection. "You… you said you'd miss him." He whimpered, hanging his head guiltily as Mike's lips drifted to his shoulder, his eyes lifting to Jake's as the other Alpha slowly peeled his eyes open. "And I thought… we always have fun together; and we could, _hhu-ooohhh_..." he sighed as Mike traced a finger around his left nipple, running his own hand into his hair as his expression twisted with frustration, tugging at the short spikes roughly.

"Easy…" Jake murmured, stepping closer and covering Taylor's hand with his own, moving it slowly down his torso until he could press his palm to the front of his boxers. "This is all _yours_ , Boy Scout. Always." He promised lowly, whispering in the Omega's ear as he pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat. "But ya earned that teasin', for bein' such a sneaky 'lil shit." He added, grinning lopsidedly as Taylor whimpered and nodded earnestly. 

“Jake…” he whined, his lips parting and trembling as he squeezed his hand over Jake’s hidden dick and nuzzled at his jaw hungrily. “Please…” he pleaded, his eyes locked onto Jake's as he withdrew from his throat and curled his free hand around the back of his neck, purposely but gently scraping his fingernails over Taylor's bonding gland.

Taylor moaned loudly as Jake's lips met his, his kiss hard and demanding and _everything_ that Taylor wanted. He hissed when Jake's teeth tugged at his lip briefly, whimpered as he arched closer to him and squeezed his lover's dick again; and finally moaned, when Jake _devoured_ his mouth with a dizzying sense of urgency.

"Somethin' tells me we oughta get ya outta _these…_ " Mike said, already unbuttoning Taylor's trousers. "Else ya gonna be throwin' 'em in the bin; an' wouldn't that be a mighty shame? Seein' how pretty they make that ass of yours look." He murmured, grinning when Taylor’s only response was to mewl into Jake’s demanding kiss, his hand dipping beneath the waistband of his lover’s boxers while his other curled around the back of Mike’s neck and pulled him closer.

Taylor moaned when Mike's teeth grazed his his throat, his hands moving slowly but surely as he peeled the Omega's trousers from his slim hips. "Upsy, daisy…." The Alpha snickered, disrupting his kiss with Jake as he nudged the Alpha around the edge of the bed and pushed Taylor forward, forcing him to catch himself on his palms and simultaneously raising his ass in the air. He then shimmied Taylor's trousers down his thighs, taking his time and clicking his tongue as if he were unwrapping the most precious of gifts he'd ever received. "Well ain't that a sight…" he murmured, his eyes flicking to Taylor's face as he peeked back over his shoulder with a faint hint of petulance in his flushed face and unfocused eyes, irritated to have had his kiss disrupted but clearly more than forgiving when Mike's fingers swept over the rim of his ass; the tip of one lonely digit pressing gently withing to tease his well slicked hole.

"Mmmmmm-" Taylor whined, panting heavily as Mike withdrew the tip of his finger and continued removing his trousers instead. He shivered at the feel of Jake's hand on his back, soothing the restless itch he felt; the need to be full of Alpha dick. He turned back to his lover, lifting his legs as Mike urged; while his eyes zeroed in on Jake's cock, having removed his boxers while Taylor was distracted.

"This what ya want, Boy Scout?" Jake murmured, his breath catching at the intent devotion upon Taylor's face, his every attention focused on Jake's dick. The Omega nodded slowly, licking his lips eagerly as Jake chuckled and threaded his hand into Taylor's short hair. "Ya all hot an' slick, thinkin' of suckin' my dick?" He asked thickly, more than feeling the effects of Taylor's favourite Alpha Aide. "Thinkin' of Mike… stuffin' ya ass fulla _his_ dick?" He murmured, his eyes lifting briefly to watch as Mike finally shed his own clothing.

Taylor whimpered at Jake's teasing, his eyes flicking upward reproachfully, before returning quickly to Jake's cock, watching as his lover stroked himself slowly. His tongue darted to collect the bead of precum which threatened to fall, mewling at Jake's keen hiss of pleasure and glancing upward again pleadingly.

"Ya gonna make him bust a load, 'fore we even get started." Mike snorted, his hand soothing as it drifted gently over the back of Taylor's thigh. "He's slick enough he could ride us both right now, ya tease him much more'n he's gonna be blowin' a gasket before ya even get ya dick wet." He said, grinning at Jake as he lifted his hand and offered his slick covered fingers to the other Alpha.

Jake raised a brow, wondering how his lover had held himself together so long, before remembering that Taylor was the most stubborn Omega he'd ever stumbled across. He leaned forward, licking at Mike's fingers curiously. At the familiar, heady taste of Taylor on the other Alpha, Jake moaned quietly, curling his tongue around the digits sucking them into his mouth.

Mike sighed as he rut against Taylor's ass, his rigid cock gliding over his hole to gather slick, while Jake sucked his fingers. "Go on, Kid… I wanna see ya mouth on him." He said, chuckling when Taylor purred and leaned forward to nuzzle at Jake's dick lovingly. Mike watched Taylor kiss the head of Jake's cock, his fingers retreating from the other Alpha's mouth and capturing his jaw in a firm grasp. "Kiss me." He ordered, leaning over Taylor to meet Jake's lips in a hard and demanding kiss.

Taylor was only vaguely aware that he was missing one of his favourite sights, his attention was focused too intently on Jake's dick and his urgent need to have it inside him in some capacity. It was with a needy whimper, that he parted his lips and swallowed his lover's cock whole.

"Fuck!" Jake cursed, his fingernails grazing the soft skin of Taylor's bonding gland; flooding him with a rush of endorphins which made him moan loudly around the dick in his mouth, as his own cock pulsed with a rapid burst of warmth.

Mike laughed dryly, leaning away from Jake as he dropped a hand to Taylor's dick, stroking him through the remainder of his first orgasm and cleaning away the lingering dribble of cum, marvelling again at the Omega's ability to stay hard as a rock and orgasm repeatedly until they'd knotted. "Well, I tried to warn ya." He snickered, his breath quickening as he lifted his hand and sucked Taylor's essence from his fingers. "Serves ya right for ya teasin'..." he murmured, his eyes lowering to Taylor's ass as he rubbed his palms in small, soothing circles on the Omega's hips. "Now, as for _you_ , Brat…" he added, his lips quirking into a lopsided grin as he swatted a round globe of Taylor's ass.

Taylor hummed eagerly around Jake's cock, shivering as he ran his tongue along the shaft to the tip, before sucking the hard flesh back into his throat. He whined when Mike slapped his ass with his cock, his teeth grazing the large vein on the underside of his lover's dick, as Mike rut against him; gliding through the slick he'd already leaked. He paused mid suck of Jake's cock, his eyes flicking dazedly up to his lover's as his jaw fell slack, his breath leaving him in a slow groan, when Mike eased the head of his cock into Taylor's ass. " _Mmmmmm_ -"

Jake cupped Taylor's cheek in his palm, swiping his thumb along his lower lip and rumbling with affection as he watched Taylor slowly come undone, just at the slow but insistent press of the other Alpha entering him. "There ya go, Boy Scout…" he murmured, sliding his hand around the back of Taylor's neck and covering his bonding gland; warming it with his palm and gently rubbing a small circle around the edge with his thumb. "Mike's gonna make ya feel real good, baby." He promised, lifting his eyes to meet Mile's burning gaze.

"Hell yeah, I am…" Mike muttered, thrusting with deliberately slow motions which made Taylor whine in both relief and frustration. "I'm gonna fuck ya slow, and thorough like; an' when I'm done, an' ya beggin' for my knot… I'm gonna _stop._ " He hissed, his fingernails clutching at Taylor's hips like curled talons. "An' then Grandpa's gonna fuck ya like there's no tomorrow; 'til ya squirmin' and beggin'... then I'm gonna suck ya through that big ol' orgasm ya gonna have, while his knot swells up an' fills ya ass." He said thickly, grinning at Jake's fiery gaze, as Taylor mewled and gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. "Ya like the sound of that, Spitfire? Huh?" He demanded, sinking fully into Taylor slowly, and retreating to the tip of his cock, before thrusting deep into him again. 

" _Oooohh,"_ Taylor moaned, shivering and arching his back as Jake stroked his shoulder soothingly. "Oh, _pleeeeease.._!" He whimpered, trying to rock himself back against Mike quickly, only for the Alpha to chuckle as he held him still and deliberately continued his slow pace.

Jake watched keenly, his pulse spiking as he watched his best friends dick disappear into his lover. Not from jealousy, not in the least; he was beyond turned on at the sight, even without Taylor's helpful Alpha Aide. Jake watched, his hand moving over his weeping shaft to match Mike's painfully slow movements, his chest hitching as his breath caught; his dick throbbing in his hand.

"Ya really gonna leave him to touch himself, Spitfire?" Mike teased, pausing as he buried himself to the hilt within Taylor, plastering himself to his back as he leaned over him. "Don't ya wanna taste his dick? Try'n make him shoot his load, 'fore he even gets in ya ass?"

Jake swallowed thickly, his eyes meeting Mike's as the other Alpha licked along the shell of Taylor's ear, grinning at his best friend slyly.

"D'ya want _me_ to taste him? To see me suckin' him? Watch me _fuck_ him?" Mike taunted, though by this point; Jake wasn't sure the other Alpha wasn't just tormenting himself as much as he was Jake and Taylor.

"Shut the fuck up, Mike." He grunted, narrowing his eyes as he gestured toward where his friend and his lover were joined. "Quit teasin' an' fuck him, he needs it." He said, though his firm order was pitiful even to his own ears, when Mike licked the head of his cock and moaned softly.

"Heh, oh I'm fuckin' him…" Mike chuckled, groaning as he rocked his hips and brushed his dick over Taylor's prpstate, drawing a howling moan from Taylor. "Ain't I, Spitfire? But that don't gotta mean I can't multitask… ya know 's always been my forté." He drawled smugly.

"Huh… guess ya right 'bout that at least." Jake said, grunting as he rolled his hips and thrust his dick past Mike's cocky grin, his best friend's eyes still gleaming at him smugly despite the rough treatment. "Least I'll finally get ya to shut up." He sighed, tilting his head back and cupping the back of Mike's head as he pistoned his hips as slowly as his friend did. He groaned, his fingers clutching like claws as Mike's tongue moved over his hard shaft, working him into a near frenzy as his toes curled with pleasure.

"Mike…" Taylor whined, desperately trying to move against the Alpha; but pinned in place by Mike's heavier frame against his back. "Please… _please, ooo-ah! Mmmm..._ " he panted, nuzzling at Jake's balls and sucking them into his mouth.

"Aw, _shit-!"_ Jake cursed loudly, his eyes lowering to where both Taylor and Mike were lavishing attention on him. "Pair of ya're tryin' to damn well kill me, I swear…" he muttered dryly, his words softened by the deep moan which he released shortly after. " _Fuuuck…_ " he hissed, his thumb gently swiping over Taylor's bonding gland; while his other hand tugged at Mike's hair as he thrust his dick deep into his throar and paused there.

"Jake… Jake-" Taylor murmured, shivering and panting heavily as he nuzzled against Jake's thigh, before butting his forehead to Mike's cheek and whining. " _Jake_..!" He whined reproachfully, pouting at Mike's rumble of a chuckle as he slowly pulled away from Jake's dick. He turned to Taylor, smirking as the Omega immediately captured his lips and whined putifully.

"Ya wanna give him another blow, 'fore I let him have this?" He whispered when he pulled away, slapping Taylor's ass with an open palm. Taylor gasped and moaned, nodding eagerly as he panted and strained to try and make Mike move faster. "Heh, ya ain't gettin' me to pick up this pace… I told ya what was gonna happen, Spitfire." He chuckled darkly, kissing Taylor's cheek as he guided the Omega's mouth back to Jake's dick.

Taylor moaned quietly, his tongue rolling out to taste Mike on his lover's cock. "Jake…" he murmured, lifting his heavily clouded eyes to Jake's as he slowly took his cock back into his mouth.

"Fuck," Jake repeated, his eyes locked on the Omega as Mike straightened, kissing a trail along Taylor's spine as he moved. He hissed when Mike thrust deep into Taylor, the Omega whining pitifully with need as he was pushed forward to swallow Jake's cock to the root. "C'mon, Boy Scout… show my dick how bad ya want it, how bad ya want _me_ to fuck ya an' knot ya."

The words were like a fire lit in Taylor's belly, his lips gliding roughly, quickly over Jake's cock; urgent and desperate as Mike thrust infuriatingly slowly into him, brushing all the right places to build him close to an orgasm, but never fast enough to push him over the edge.

Jake groaned, cupping the back of Taylor's neck lightly as he watched his lover suck his dick like the best damn lollipop he'd ever tasted. His body erupted in fierce flashes of heat, his gut churning with a low flame which slowly spiralled into an inferno. His dick was warm and heavy, throbbing with the increasing need to fuck and to claim; and ultimately to knot. "Mike," he warned, his eyes flashing as his best friend grinned snapped his hips forward quickly, snickering when Taylor released Jake's cock with a keening cry, his orgasm hovering just out if his reach.

" _Oh, please… please!"_ He pleaded, panting heavily as he tried to rock himself back against the Alpha urgently. " _Please… knot, knot, knot-_ " he whimpered, pressing his torso down onto the bed and rubbing his flushed face against the cool sheets.

"Heh, guess 's my cue, huh, Grandpa?" Mike huffed, slowly easing himself out of Taylor and patting his ass gently with his dick. "Good boy," he murmured, leaning down to flick his tongue over Taylor's well slicked ass. "Next time, I'll fuck ya hard, alright?" He promised, soothing Taylor's hot skin with a gentle swipe of his hand, before moving away and gesturing for Jake to eet on the bed. "Ya up, Grandpa."

Jake nodded, swallowing thickly as he moved to the head of the bed, climbing on and settling himself to lean back against the headboard. He'd barely reached for Taylor, when he found his lap full of needy Omega, rutting his hard and weeping cock against Jake's stomach. 

"Please, Jake… _please_ ," he breathed, moaning when Jake cupped his cheek in his palm and captured his lips sweetly.

Jake's free hand moved to Taylor's slick hole, his fingers delving quickly into him as his cock throbbed eagerly. "Mike," he murmured, peppering Taylor's pink cheek with soft kisses. "In the drawer there, pass me a-" he began, gesturing toward his bedside table.

" _Noooo…"_ Taylor groaned, rocking his ass over Jake's cock. "I took my pills… none of _them_ Jake, please…" he whimpered, arching against Jake and gasping when his lover's hands moved to grip the back of his thighs. "Please… please… _please_ -" he whispered, his lips at Jake's ear as the Alpha groaned and pressed his forehead to Taylor's collarbone.

"Ya 'lil bastard…" he muttered, gritting his teeth as Mike's hand circled his cock and guided him to Taylor's ass. " _Goddamn ya both_ -" he cursed with a wheeze, his words trailing into a low moan as Taylor's warm walls sank over his hard shaft.

"Maybe later," Mike chuckled, his voice low and thick with his own need. "Right now; I'd just get to fuckin' him good an' hard." He suggested lightly, winking at Jake coyly as he knelt beside them and stroked his own dick slowly.

Taylor mewled as Jake buried himself deeper into his warmth, his back arching and his fingers clutching at the Alpha's shoulders. "Oh, oh, _oh…_ " he moaned, gasping at Jake's every sharp thrust, his jaw slack as Mike cupped his cheek and turned his face toward him.

"That's it, Spitfire…" Mike murmured encouragingly, his lips pressing to Taylor's and swallowing the various eager sounds which he released, as he twirled his tongue across the roof of his mouth; tasting Jake on his tongue.

"Hmmm…" Taylor gasped, trembling as his ass clenched, squeezing Jake tightly as he neared his next peak. " _Hhhnnn-_!"

"Fuck…" Jake gasped, his eyes flicking between Taylors ass as it greedily swallowed his dick; and his best friend's lips against his lover's. "Shit's hotter'n a porno in the backroom of Babylon." He grunted, gripping Taylor's hips and moving him to meet his rapidly thrusting hips.

Mike snorted, breaking free of Taylor's lips to smirk at Jake. "Don't exactly take much to beat that buncha lame ass, amateurs." He scoffed, riding to his knees and shifting closer to Jake.

Taylor leaned back, seeming to sense even through his dazed state what the Alpha intended. He panted heavily, needy whimpers and whines escaping him between the deep throated moans which he voiced often. " _Aahhh-huunnh,_ " he gasped, his glazed eyes drifting to Jake to watch him eye the other Alpha. His heart thudded against his chest, his thoughts slow and foggy beneath the rush of need and pleasure which he felt clashing within him. He cocked his head curiously when Mike winked at him, too lost to the sensation of Jake finally _pounding_ his ass as he’d wished Mike would, to make sense of the Alpha’s behaviour.

“Be with ya in a sec, Spitfire, ‘kay?” Mike chuckled, as he slid himself between Taylor and Jake, his legs nestling either side of Jake; just in front of Taylor’s. “First off… I wanna put that mouth ya got to better use.” He said to Jake, bracing an arm on the wall above Jake’s head as he leaned over him, grinning at him lewdly as he stroked himself and tipped his pelvis forward to smear the head of his cock over Jake’s lower lip.

“Ya think ya can take me on an’ win, Hot Shot?” Jake grunted, as he continued to thrust deep and hard into Taylor. He shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as he licked his lips and tasted the trace of Mike on them. “What makes ya think I’m interested in _your_ dick right now, when _mine_ is buried in this hot ‘lil piece of..?” Words failed him as Taylor shifted his weight, his fingers curling slowly over Mike’s hips as he leaned forward and licked at Mike’s ass.

“Heh, well hello there, Spitfire…” Mike chuckled, peeking back at him with a fond, lopsided grin. “Seen somethin’ ya fancy sinkin’ ya teeth into, huh?” He snickered, raising a brow as Taylor whined and butted his head to Mike’s hip, indicating what he wanted without words. “Pfft, ya demandin’ ‘lil fucker…” he snorted fondly, complying by leaning just _slightly_ closer to Jake.

“Fuck, he’s hornier’n I ever seen him.” Jake hissed, his fingers clutching the back of Taylor’s thighs tight enough that the skin turned white around his fingers.

“So’re _you…_ ” Mike replied lowly, smirking as Jake peeked up at him. “Don’t gimme that shit ‘bout not wantin’ it, ya know damn well ya do.” He snickered, his lips parting as his cheeks dusted with warmth at the insistent probe of Taylor’s tongue at his entrance. “Who the hell’re ya tryin’ to impress, playin’ hard to get when ‘s just us in here… f-for two…” Mike closed his eyes, his taunt hanging unfinished in the air as he instead allowed his forehead to fall down to Jake’s shoulder, a deep rumble of pleasure in his chest.

Jake’s heart skipped a beat. He was barely able to see Taylor by this point, but he could guess what the Omega was up to, and it only served to make his dick harder; his need more urgent. Mike was right; he _did_ want him. But Jake was more than aware that the three of them sharing a heat was something much more than the occasional bed play buddy. He hissed at the feel of Taylor’s walls hugging his cock so tightly, quivering around him as his body grew over-sensitized. “Fuck…” he finally grunted, shoving Mike away from his shoulder and sliding one hand to his hip, tugging him closer and parting his lips around the head of his cock. He looked up at the other Alpha from beneath his lashes, his hesitation melting away beneath Mike’s warm, amber gaze.

“Shit... yeah,” Mike hissed, his jaw hanging slack and his brow furrowing at the rush of pleasure he felt from having both his ass and his dick stimulated. “That’s it, Grandpa… jus’ like that.” He murmured, rocking his hips lightly and moaning breathlessly when Taylor’s tongue prodded deeper into his ass. “Fuck yeah…” he cursed, threading his free hand into Jake’s shaggy hair and gripping the sandy strands tightly. “Take it, aah-” he gasped, rocking forward and moaning at Jake’s tongue working over his shaft as he sucked him deeper into his throat.

Taylor mewled, shivering at the faint swell of Jake's dick in his ass, his own orgasm hovering just out of reach without the Alpha's knot. " _Mmm_ …" he whined, licking intently at Mike's ass.

"C'mon, Grandpa…" Mike taunted, grinning down at Jake as he tugged on his hair. "Give it to him…" he barked, hissing as Jake's teeth scraped his shaft carefully.

Jake growled, giving Mike's cock a final deep suck, before tipping the other Alpha out of his lap with a harsh shove. "Goddamn bastards, the pair of ya…" he muttered as he pushed Taylor off his dick, ignoring his indignant yelps and whines as he gripped him by the waist and turned him around quickly, rearranging them both so he was kneeling behind Taylor; who had his face pressed against Mike's stomach and his ass in the air.

Jake didn't wait to make demands of what he wanted to see; instead burying himself deep into Taylor and settling himself into a rapid pace of eager thrusting.

" _Oh, yessss! Yuh, yuh, yuh!"_ Taylor howled gleefully, finally feeling Jake's knot swell within him as his gut flared with a burst of heat; his orgasm building to a crescendo, just waiting for the final push to burst forth. "Jake! _Jake!"_ He cried, his unfocused eyes falling to Mike's dick just shy of his face. " _Mmmmm! Mike-"_ he hissed, sighing with relief as he ducked lower to lick and suck at the head of Mike's cock.

"Damn…" Mike cursed, gazing up at Jake as his hand threaded gently into Taylor's hair, his thumb sweeping in a single, careful motion over his bonding gland. "Ain't this just the kinkiest fuckin' heat I ever had the pleasure of enjoyin'?" He scoffed, his eyelids fluttering briefly, as he held Taylor close to him, his dick touching the back of the Omega's throat.

"Ya ain't had no pretty 'lil Omega's heat before?" Jake muttered curiously, barely able to bark the words between his teeth as he neared his peak, driven on by Taylor's continued; if now slightly muffled moans.

"Naw," Mike huffed, groaning slightly as he dug his heels into the bed, his fingers twitching as he rocked himself quickly into Taylor's throat. "Ain't ever wanted none of the hassle… but, _this_? This 's different. An' more'n worth it." He mumbled, closing his eyes briefly as he gasped and felt his gut tightening with imminent orgasm.

Jake swallowed thickly, watching his lover suck his best friend toward an orgasm which looked to be glorious. His breath caught at the confession of Mike's first interest in a heat, sensing again the change which would come of this two week shut in together. He gripped Taylor's hips and tipped them further upward, his balls slapping noisily against Taylor's skin as he thrust quickly and growled at the snug fit of his swollen knot in Taylor's ass; burying himself in his lover as he felt the tight coil of his orgasm spring free, flooding him with a rush of warmth and pleasure which made his chest rumble with contentment.

Taylor purred as Jake's knot _finally_ filled his ass, pushing him over the peak of his hovering orgasm at last. Tears of relief rolled over his cheeks as he swallowed Mike's cock into his throat, purring contently and causing the other Alpha to yelp in brief startlement; before his seed erupted in the back of Taylor's throat.

" _Fuck-!_ " Mike cursed, gasping and cupping the back of Taylor's neck tightly to hold him in place as he rode out his high. He panted heavily as Taylor swallowed around him, gulping down Mike's release as his content purr rumbled through his body.

"Heh…" Jake huffed, leaning over Taylor's back and nosing Mike's hand out of the way, licking at Taylor's bonding gland gently. "See, Old Man? For a blissed out Omega like this..? 'S worth all the shit ya gotta prep for a heat." He murmured, leaning over Taylor to press his lips to Mike's briefly. "Now, c'mon… help me get him comfy." He added, shifting away from the other Alpha and trying to urge Taylor to move.

Taylor hummed grumpily, sucking softly at Mike's shaft as he reluctantly pulled away. "Dun' wanna…" he muttered petulantly, though he obeyed and allowed himself to be repositioned on his side.

"C'mon, Spitfire… I'm guessin' Grandpa knows his shit on this." He said lightly, his movements slow and sluggish as his body tried to both calm itself and reawaken itself; Taylor's Alpha Aide pushing his body into a much faster recovery than he was used to. "Fuck…" he hissed, shaking his head as he stroked himself tentatively, shivering at the spike of wicked pleasure which rushed through him and curled his toes.

"Heh, yeah, 's a bitch, ain't it?" Jake chuckled, settling Taylor on his side and curling himself around him, as the Omega yawned and pressed himself back into his embrace. He tipped his chin at Mike's twitching dick, then gestured toward himself; still buried snugly within Taylor while they were locked together. "How the hell d'ya think I feel?" He snorted, rolling his hips gently and running a hand through his hair in frustration; not wanting to overstimulate the Omega and wake him from his doze. "He needs to sleep, an' I'm stuck here 'til the damn knot gives out." He huffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he looked down at Taylor fondly. "Knew a damn heat was a bad time for 'em…" 

Mike raised a brow, running his hand over his jaw as he flicked his eyes over Jake's body; lightly flushed and glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. "Well, I mean…" he began, waving his brow suggestively. "I think there might be a uh, pretty _fun_ solution for us both." He mused, his lips curving into a wicked grin, as Jake raised a brow curiously.

"Eh?" He cocked his head, eyeing Mike's erection briefly and unconsciously licking his lips, before glancing at his exposed back. " _Ohhh…_ " he mused in realisation; chuckling as he looked back at Taylor and nuzzled his bonding gland with the softest of kisses. "Well damn, what the hell? All or nothin', right?" He chuffed, his electric eyes lifting to Mike as he reached toward him and quirked his lips into a lopsided grin.

Mike flashed a similar grin in response, carefully dodging around Taylor as he dozed with a faintly smug smirk on his lips, and moving to kiss Jake with soft intent; sensing the shift of their previous relationship into something deeper, something more; and something _better..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, this started well but i think i lost it by the end - sorry  
> Its kind of a downward slope into shitsville, but i knew if i didnt post it then i would just delete it all and that seems kind of shitty of me
> 
> So here it is, a-not-exactly-good-enough-update
> 
> Thankyou for putting up with me and ffor making thebattempt to read this ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Quarantine**

  
  


Jake watched over his shoulder with nervous anticipation as Mike laid on his side behind him. Not because he was worried his friend would hurt him, but as a rule Alpha's didn't offer themselves to other Alpha's; generally preferring to dominate rather than submit. With an abundance of willing and needy Omega's, there was rarely a call for Alpha's to experience much attention to their ass, past the odd rimming by the occasional overexcited Omega. However, to actually be willing to let go of their need to dominate and offer themselves up for sex, was generally unheard of.

So it was with some minor, but unavoidable trepidation, which Jake peered over his shoulder at his friend, who had already rifled through his bedside table for his bottle of lubricant; and was currently pouring a liberal amount onto three fingers. "Ya doin' alright there, Grandpa?" Mike murmured quietly, dropping his lips to Jake's shoulder. "Lookin' a 'lil yella-"

"Shut the fuck up, ya smug bastard." Jake scoffed, trying to tell his body to relax, determined not to let Mike discover his nerves. "Why don't ya get on with fuckin' me; so I can fuck ya  _ better _ when ya done..." he scoffed, hardly feeling the rash bravado which he pretended.

Mike chuckled quietly, his fingers surprisingly soft as he smeared the cool lubricant over Jake's entrance. He watched as Jake shivered, barely suppressing the nervous urge to twitch away from Mike's gently questing fingers or to tense expectantly. "Ya ain't gotta roll with this, Grandpa…" Mike murmured, his lips travelling slowly over Jake's shoulder and up his throat. "Ain't a lotta Alpha's ever wanna let a fella in," he said quietly, his lips quirking with amusement when Jake shot him a sour look over his shoulder. "So to speak." He snickered, his teeth grazing Jake's earlobe softly, as his index finger tentatively pressed into Jake's ass. "Damn… if my dick were coal, I'd be pullin' outta diamond after this."

Jake couldn't help the snort of laughter he released, facing forward as his body relaxed faintly, amusement wiping away a small portion of his irrational fears. "Ya a dumbass, ya know that?" He muttered, burying his nose in Taylor's short red hair and inhaling deeply, his calming scent further relaxing him as Mike's finger moved slowly and carefully within him.

"I might've heard it said a time or two," Mike agreed with a snicker. "Can't figure it personally, I'm a freakin' miracle in sexy man form." He went on, curling his finger carefully and gliding another inside with it. "See, not only am I blessin' folk with my good looks; but I'm providin' 'em with my endless charm an' kindness… I mean, here I am now; 'bout to show ya the damn time of ya life!" He continued grandly, his lips curving into a devilish smirk beside Jake's ear, as his breath hitched with excitement. "An' ya know it… know ya  _ want _ it." He breathed, his lips shuffling across the edge of Jake's jaw, nipping at the flesh playfully as his fingers crooked deeper into his friend and prodded at the tight knot of his prostate.

"Fuck…" Jake hissed, half turning his face back to Mike, his lips parted in a light pant as he rolled his hips carefully. Taylor mewled quietly in his doze, purring contently as Jake's knot tugged at his ass gently.

As much as Jake wished he could deny it, he knew he  _ did  _ want it; and he also knew he couldn’t actually blame Taylor’s little Alpha Aide’s for that fact either. It was merely the natural progression of their relationship since their first hesitant acts of intimacy, when they’d gotten drunk together and Taylor had insisted they play strip Twister. Although; if Jake were  _ truly _ honest, the attraction had always been there; but both being Alpha’s, the pair had been too stubborn to initiate anything without a devious Omega to do it for them.

“Ya just gonna sit there an’ brag?” Jake demanded breathlessly, biting back a moan. "Or ya gonna put ya money where ya mouth is?"

"Ya wanna bet on me fuckin' ya?" Mike laughed, his eyes glittering fondly as he shook his head. "Ya one of a kind, Grandpa." He snorted, leaning over Jake's shoulder and hovering just out of his lips reach as he ran his eyes over his flushed face. "Whaddaya terms?"

"Ya get me off first try, an' I'll give ya Delilah…" Jake offered, licking his lips and closing his eyes, shuddering as Mike's fingers jabbed at his prostate roughly.

"I'm listenin'..." Mike murmured, shuffling his lips across Jake's jaw lightly. "What 'bout if I don't?"

Jake swallowed heavily, peeking at Mike slyly from the corner of his eye as the other Alpha eased a third finger into him. He couldn't deny the burn of discomfort at the added and unfamiliar stretch, but there was also an underlying thrill of excitement. "If ya can't…" Jake tried to sneer, though the breathless lilt of his voice made it hard for him to put sufficient snark into his tone. "Then I ain't gonna return the favour… an' I ain't gonna let ya do it again, Old Man."

Mike's eyes flashed at Jake's ridiculous logic, knowing he'd already won without even starting. "Heh, sure thing Grandpa." He huffed, tipping his face closer to Jake's slowly, a small grin curling his lips. "Whatever ya say,  _ Sir. _ " He breathed, brushing a surprisingly sweet and chaste kiss to Jake's parted lips.

As his fingers crooked, stretched and stimulated Jake's ass, Mike's kiss changed. His tongue swept across the other Alpha's lips, delving slowly past them when Jake's breath hitched and his chest rumbled quietly. What began slow and soft quickly grew, fueled by Jake's growing impatience as he rocked his ass back against Mike's questing fingers, his knot tugging gently at Taylor's ass while he Omega purred happily through his doze.

"Ready to swallow ya pride, Grandpa?" Mike whispered, his fingers lingering a moment longer, before slowly retreating.

"Ya ready to eat ya own, Old Man?" Jake retorted, offering a lopsided grin, as Mike's lips drifted across his brow and rose to his brow, his pelvis rocking his hard shaft firmly against the fleshy globe of Jake's ass cheek.

Jake hissed, turning forward and burying his nose in Taylor's hair as he rolled his hips and curled himself more tightly around the dozing Omega, his dick nestled snugly within and pulsing eagerly as he waited for Mike's next touch.

Mike swallowed thickly, quickly drizzling another generous glob of lubricant over his cock, before stroking himself with swift, rough motions. "Welp," he said gruffly, his fingers surprisingly gentle as he parted Jake's thighs enough to ease his leg between them, clearing his throat as he plastered himself to the other Alpha's back. "All or nothin', huh?"

Jake huffed with distant amusement, his eyes closing as he inhaled Taylor's comforting scent deeply.

Mike licked his lips as his free hand gripped Jake's hip tightly, his other still stroking his well slicked dick to his friends well prepared entrance. He took a deep breath and held it, hesitating as he rest the head of his cock against the tight ring briefly; before slowly pressing in.

"Holy…" Jake cursed, panting at the obvious difference in size. " _ Fuck _ ," he grit his teeth and forced himself to keep breathing through them, taking comfort both from Taylor's famlliar warmth around his dick and of his scent; as well as from Mike's soothing fingers brushing across his hip while he nuzzled at his brow respectively. Jake felt his knot begin to deflate, his body tensing despite his best efforts to hold onto the previous excitement which had hummed beneath his skin. "Guess ya pretty smug 'bout the size o' that friggin' thing, huh?" Jake huffed, trying to hide his discomfort.

Mike's held breath escaped from him in a surprised chuckle, his lips lingering just above Jake's ear. "Ya say that like ya surprised." He teased lightly. "Ya remember suckin' on it like a damn lollipop before now, don'tcha?" 

Jake rolled his eyes. "'Course I damn well do…" he sneered, arching his back and sucking in a deep breath. "Just… didn't seem such a damn big pillar then, was all."

Mike chuckled again fondly. "Aye, well... I bet ya'll be pretty damn smug yaself, whenever ya get ya grubby 'lil mitts on my ass?" He breathed, his chest rumbling with pleasure as he slowly eased himself deeper into Jake. "Bet that's all ya got in ya head now, huh? How ya gonna gimme as good as ya gettin'? How ya gonna show me how 's  _ really _ done?" He murmured, his teeth teasing at the lobe of Jake's ear as his hot breath swept across the other Alpha's skin.

Jake licked his lips, which twitched with vague amusement; his gut churning with confliction, torn between both waning and reawakening arousal.

Taylor prevented Jake from replying, choosing that moment to hum sleepily and press himself back against Jake, whining in displeasure at the loss of Jake's knot from his ass.

"Shit…" the Alpha cursed, gritting his teeth in a hiss, as Taylor squeezed his shaft and Mike's unfamiliar girth stretched his ass. "I can't decide if this is gonna be the best damn decision I ever made, or the dumbest idea we ever had…"

Mike chuckled lowly in his ear, his voice strained as he murmured distractedly in reply. "Dumber'n the time ya wore a dress to get in a bar undercover'n got hit on by that guy who thought ya was a-"

"'Ey, shut the fuck up, that dress was high class." Jake grumbled, turning his head and peering down his back to watch Mike lean away from him; angling his hips carefully as he slowly teased Jake's well stretched hole. "Ya gonna fuck my ass, or ya gonna gab an' reminisce 'bout the dumbass past?" He demanded, though his voice was oddly breathless, his heart leaping into his throat as his dick twitched with renewed interest. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, though his chest rumbled tellingly nonetheless. 

"Like seein' yaself ta it like a champ, huh, Grandpa?" Mike taunted, grinning at him lopsidedly as he licked his lips and returned his own eyes to the fascinating and arousing view. "Who'd have thought it, huh?" He huffed, watching his own dick disappear and reappear slowly in Jake's ass.

Jake was about to retort, when Taylor whined and snapped his hips back insistently. " _ Jaaaaake _ …" he complained, frowning as his eyes opened slowly and he peeked back over his shoulder. "What the fuck're you guys  _ doing _ ?" He grumbled petulantly, arching himself back against Jake and sighing at the added skin to skin contact; not to mention the way Jake's cock brushed his prostate. "Can't you two just shut the fuck up for once and  _ enjoy _ this?" He wondered distractedly, purring as he gently rocked and rolled his hips and urged Jake's cock deeper into him.

"Who says we ain't enjoyin' anythin'?" Mike teased, reaching over Jake briefly to run his hand over the Omega's thigh. "Ya a devious 'lil fucker, Spitfire… but I sure as hell can't be pissed 'cause dammit, I ain't ever had such a damn good time."

Taylor gasped and arched, craning his neck as Jake's dick throbbed and nudged at his prostate. " _ Please  _ shut the fuck up… I can't deal with both your egos and your dicks." He mumbled, his words slurring as he tried and failed to keep his hold on conscious thought for a short time longer. "Jake…  _ Jake _ -" he murmured worriedly, whining needily as the Alpha's arms wrapped comfortingly around his torso, stubble scruffed along his throat, his lips warm as he nuzzled Taylor's bonding gland.

"C'mon then ya bastard…" Jake demanded tightly, his heart accelerating as Mike continued his slow glide in and out, in and out; soothing the unfamiliar burn with a patience that Jake would have normally thought him incapable of. "Show me what ya got, Old Man."

Mike chuckled darkly, grinning as he leaned closer to Jake and licked slowly from his shoulder to his ear. "As ya command,  _ Sir _ ." He breathed, his grin growing at the shiver which rippled over Jake's skin. He gripped Jake's hips firmly, his teeth grazing the other Alpha's throat as he rolled his hips fluidly; no longer pausing after each slow thrust to allow Jake time to adjust.

With even the slight change in motion, Jake found his chest rumbling with appreciation, his dick throbbing as he thrust into Taylor sharply and earned himself a giddy mewl from the Omega. " _ Mmmm! _ " Jake closed his eyes at the vocalisation of Taylor's pleasure, a soft moan escaping him slowly as Mike continued to move steadily within him; his fingers curling deep into Jake's hips from the force of control he tried to exercise for the sake of his friend's virgin ass.

"Ya likin' that, Boy Scout?" Jake hissed, snapping his hips quickly and gasping at the added stimulation which he felt from Mike's dick in his ass.

"Jesus, holy fucker-" Mike cursed, unprepared for the sudden movement of Jake's ass over his hard shaft. He dropped his forehead to Jake's shoulder, nipping the back of his neck as he thrust forward without thinking.

"Heh, whassa matter, Old Man?" Jake taunted, his words barely legible around the lewd moan which escaped him. "I too much for ya to handle? Ya gonna lose-" the rest of his teasing threat was lost when Mike bit the join of his shoulder roughly, his tight hold on Jake's hips strong enough to bruise as he thrust deep into Jake and butted against his prostate firmly.

"Now Grandpa," he panted as he removed his teeth from Jake's skin, the other Alpha turning to eye the red glint on his friend's lip with a heated gaze. "Ya know better'n to try an' lie to me." He whispered, his breath hot against Jake's lips, before he claimed then in a rough kiss which was all scraping teeth and demanding stabs of his tongue.

Taylor whimpered as Jake thrust into him with short sharp bursts, meeting Mike's quickly snapping hips and encouraging the other Alpha deeper into him. Time blurred, their lips parting only a hairsbreadth as their eyes met intently; sharing all the realisations that their  _ friendship _ had passed the point of no return and had grown into something…  _ more _ .

At Taylor's needy whimper, Jake turned forward, his hand ghosting over the Omega's hip and curling around his neglected cock and swiping his thumb across the weeping head. "Fuck…" Jake panted heavily, his heart thudding heavily in his throat as his body simmered between Taylor's and Mike's. "Ya can do better'n that ya bastard… quit holdin' back."

Mike huffed dryly, barely managing to shake his head with amusement as he licked his lips and quickened his pace. "Wanna go full gallop on ya first ride, huh?" He scoffed, though his chest rumbled as he complied with Jake's demands. "Well, far be it for me to deny ya ass this….  _ damn fine _ specimen of a dick, blowin' ya damn mind..." 

Jake moaned, caught between the familiar stimulation to his dick and the new sensations in his ass. His world narrowed to the thrill of pleasure, coiling through his gut; chasing the high which he knew would be more intense than any he'd experienced before, both with his friend's help and without. "Fuck-" he barked through his teeth, burying his face in the crook of Taylor's throat and sucking at the soft flesh gently, his heart racing as his body was overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure which he'd never before though to imagine.

Taylor mewled at the added attention, his hands fisting at the sheets as he whined and babbled nonsensically. "Jake,  _ Jake _ …! Jake,  _ more _ Jake…" he muttered, a constant litany of pleading beneath his breath; gasping and chuffing with glee when Jake struck his prostate or managed to comply with one of his various demands.

Mike listened to both Jake and Taylor, spurred on by their combined sounds of pleasure and joy which erupted from them. His breath quickened, his hips snapping forward with a rough hastiness, licking his lips and looking down to watch his dick disappear rapidly into Jake's ass. He growled at the tight fit, the snug tug of Jake's ass on his shaft with every deepening thrust. "Jesus fuckin' christ…" he cursed in a low mutter, blinking in an attempt to clear his clouding head; overwhelmed by the strength of his newest connection to the other Alpha. 

A burst of heat spread through his gut, lighting his nerves on fire as if they were fuses; rapidly burning down to his impending rush of release. He pressed his forehead to the back of Jake's shoulder, his hot, flustered skin oddly soothed by the perspiration which dusted their skin.

Taylor whined impatiently, reaching back to tug Jake closer, unable to think past the needy fog in his head or the fire coursing through his body; needing the Alpha's knot to find his completion. " _ Jaaaake-! _ " He complained, trying to rock back against the Alpha's increasingly desperate movements restlessly.

Jake swallowed thickly, gritting his teeth as he fought the wave of heat in his gut, knowing the crescendo was close but trying to ignore it; wanting to make Mike work for it. But at Taylor's pleas, he knew he'd already lost. "Alright, Boy Scout…" he whispered, a quiet moan ripping from his throat as his knot began to swell, his hips snapping forward to bury his cock deep into Taylor's ass before his knot locked them together once more. "Oh,  _ fuck- _ " he cursed breathlessly, when Mike took his sudden stillness as his opportunity; plastering his chest to Jake's back and thrusting quickly to jab repeatedly at his lover's prostate. He felt the coil of heat in his core fan to a flame; and then he was emptying himself into Taylor with a gasp, as his vision spotted with white.

Jake hissed as his orgasm ripped through him, stealing his breath as his body was overrun by a tide of pleasure, the likes of which he'd only barely come close to before. His hand trembled as he stroked Taylor through his own orgasm, the Omega chuffing and purring contently as soon as Jake's knot was once more swollen and locked into his ass.

"Sh-" Mike began to curse, his dick throbbing as Jake's ass clamped around him, his jaw slack as he slammed his eyes shut and rode out the strengthening waves of euphoria which crashed together within him. With his last coherent thought, he nosed along Jake's collarbone, trailing his tongue to the other Alpha's ear. "I win…" he whispered, before a loud moan tore from his throat, the pulse of Jake's ass milking his cock and pushing him to his own completion.

For a moment, the only sounds were rapid breaths and heavily thudding hearts; the trio exhausted from their excessive first round of sexual exploration. After a short pause to recollect themselves, Jake began to chuckle.

"What's so damn funny, Grandpa?" Mike murmured, nuzzling at Jake's jaw curiously.

"Taylor," Jake snorted, gesturing to the Omega with his chin. "Ya better get used to this… he's gonna be a needy little shit, only interested in ya cock; and soon as he's got ya knot, he's gonna go right back to sleep." He snickered, running his fingers through Taylor's hair gently, a soft grin tugging at his lips as Taylor purred contently and nestled back against him. "Feedin' him's usually a real pain durin' a heat, but maybe it ain't gonna be quite so hard with ya here to help…" he mused, turning to examine Mike thoughtfully.

Mike hummed, his eyes flicking over Jake's expression curiously, looking for any change in the way the other Alpha viewed or treated him. Sensing nothing but warmth, he found himself relaxing, surprised to find he'd been tensed with expectation. He rolled his eyes at Jake's knowing laugh, rocking his hips and choking Jake's laugh into a surprised hiss, as his dick brushed the other Alpha's prostate. "Don't get so damn cocky," he snickered, shaking his head as he carefully eased himself from Jake's ass. "Jus' remember who took ya tight ass an' an' got ya off  _ first time _ ." He bragged, laughing as he swatted Jake's ass playfully.

"I dunno," Jake hissed, scowling at Mike for his playful action. "Might've jus' been Taylor got me off…" he said with feigned innocence, shrugging his shoulder as he ran his eyes over Mike speculatively. "Guess we'd have to go a round without his heat cloudin' everythin' up… just to be sure."

Mike grinned, lowering his eyes and shaking his head as a warmth which had nothing to do with orgasms, spread through his chest. "Aye," he agreed quietly. "Guess we had." He lifted his eyes to Jake's whose lopsided grin was as easy as Mike's own. He snorted and leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue barely caressing the other Alpha's, before he withdrew again. "Now, where's ya sheets? I slept in some dubious places, Grandpa, but I ain't sleepin' in that cum crusted cesspool."

Jake laughed and nodded towards the bathroom. "They're in the airin' cupboard… behind the door, in hallway." He said, curling himself around Taylor and burying his nose in his hair, grinning foolishly as he inhaled deeply.

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes, inching his way off the bed and finding his jeans, slipping them on but not bothering to do them up, before strutting smugly from the room to the airing cupboard. He paused at the door, glancing back at the two on the bed, his chest tight as he ran his eyes over them fondly. He could already sense the shift in dynamic, the barrier which had lowered from his and Jake's exchange. He grinned at the warmth and comfort he felt, throwing open the cupboard door and grabbing clean sheets; excited for the remainder of his first time experiencing an Omega's heat, and everything he anticipated might come with it.


End file.
